21 recuerdos Una vida con Haruhi Suzumiya
by AndresF
Summary: Veintiún anécdotas, historias, recuerdos de Kyon y la vida que ha compartido con Haruhi.


**Lluvia**

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde pero el cielo era oscuro, lleno de nubes grises que se descargaban sobre nosotros. Nos acurrucamos en el mueble a ver televisión, sedados por el rumor de la lluvia. Haruhi tenía puesto mi atuendo favorito: una camiseta blanca, sin corpiño y ropa interior de rayas blancas y anaranjadas intercaladas. De cuando en cuando levantaba la sábana para espiar su monte de Venus. También le susurraba al oído, tratando de seducirla.

—Si quieres llegar lejos vas a tener que llevarme a cenar, ni creas que soy barata —. Se volteó para darme la espalda.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir con esta lluvia? —le pregunté un poco indignado.

—Ése no es mi problema, el que está caliente eres tú —. Entonces me volteé y nos dimos la espalda mutuamente. No dejó de llover en toda la tarde o la noche.

**Bailar**

Fue Haruhi quien me enseñó a bailar. Estaba cansado de verla bailar sola en la sala. Así que un día le dije que me enseñara, para poder acompañarla. Al principio la pisaba, tambaleaba y se me enredaban los pies. Haruhi solía enojarse conmigo cuando no marcaba bien los pasos: «Idiota», «Tonto», «¿Hay algo que puedas hacer bien?», «Deja de agarrarme el trasero y presta atención».

Cuando mi incompetencia y su indignación llegaban al límite, se sentaba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mirándome con decepción. Para mejorar practicaba con Asahina, que también bailaba muy bien y estaba dispuesta a ayudarme. Como ella era más gentil, se me hizo un poco más sencillo y al cabo de unas semanas podía valerme bastante bien. El día de su cumpleaños bailamos después de cenar. Haruhi quedó sorprendida.

—¡Dónde aprendiste a bailar así!¡Exijo una explicación!¿Me estás engañando con otra? —. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada—¿Te estás burlando?¡Detente, es una orden! —. Entonces la besé, y no dijimos más nada.

**Escalera al cielo**

Cuando la noche era tardía y su humor era gentil, Haruhi me cantaba. Después del baño me acostaba, muy cansado, mientras ella todavía se vestía para dormir. Su figura morena y semidesnuda se volvía hacia mí y me miraba con compasión. Acostaba detrás de mí, me masajeaba la cabeza con la yema de los dedos. Solía cantarme "Stairway to heaven". La sección inicial, en armónica, la silbaba, pero era un silbido casi inaudible: un susurro dedicado a un amante. Entonaría entonces la canción con voz fresca y calmante, íntima y de corazón ligero. Y lo hacía sólo para mí; nadie más podría escucharlo porque no le cantaba a nadie más. Incluso si hubiese alguien aquí, no la escucharía, porque sus sollozos los dirigía sólo a mí. Nunca llegaba a escuchar el final de la canción y no creo que ella llegara a terminarla, porque el rumor de su aliento era balsámico y yo no podía sino rendirme ante él.

**Pecas y lunares**

Haruhi tenía la espalda llena de pecas y lunares. Le corrían por la columna hasta la región lumbar. Sus hombros también eran pecosos. Tenía un lunar encima del ombligo y otro detrás de la oreja derecha. Tenía tres en forma de triángulo en el cuello, uno en la punta del pulgar de la mano derecha y otro en el lado derecho de la cadera.

Cuando tenía calor la cara se le ponía muy roja y las pecas se le notaban un poco más. Cuando se bañaba se los frotaba con fuerza, como si fueran manchas de sucio. Me recriminaba que yo no tenía ninguno, y que si realmente la amaba tenía que hacer lo posible para tener más pecas y lunares.

—¿Cómo voy a conseguir pecas y lunares? No los venden por ahí —. Haruhi entonces pondría cara de obstinada y diría «No me importa, pero como no los consigas, te dejo».

**Palabras amables**

—Eres demasiado tonto para curarte —me dijo después de tres días de fiebre y malestar. Me había dado de todo y no mejoraba. Para todo lo que me insultaba, era bastante atenta. Nunca olvidaba cambiar el paño de mi frente y siempre me daba la medicina a tiempo. Me hizo sopa de pollo, té y algunas infusiones de otras hierbas. En la noche se acostaba a mi lado y me arrullaba hasta dormirme. Cuando dejaba de lado el sarcasmo y la mala sangre era bastante gentil. Me susurraba al oído palabras de cariño, me besaba la frente y la cara, ponía la cabeza en mi pecho y sonreía ante el golpe constante de mi corazón en su oído.

**Colas de caballo**

A veces se ponía colas de caballo para provocarme. Un sábado en el que hacía mucho calor, mientras hacía el almuerzo, se puso pantalones cortos (por encima del muslo), sostén y nada más que el delantal encima, por lo que su espalda pecosa quedó al aire y el pelo le bailaba de un lado al otro cuando se movía. Transpiraba en la frente, por el calor y porque estaba hirviendo varios ingredientes para sopa, y el vapor le pegaba en la cara. El pelo estaba hacia atrás, pero algunos cabellos sueltos se adherían a las mejillas, por el sudor. También tenía la cara roja, como pasaba cada vez que la temperatura era alta.

La abracé por detrás y le dije que se olvidara de todo y que nos bañáramos juntos, pero ella replicó malhumorada que «dejara de decir tonterías», así que tuve que conformarme con oler y juguetear con su cola de caballo, que se extendía hasta la mitad de su columna.

**Molinos de viento**

Cuando salíamos de Tokio y pasábamos por los grandes y blancos molinos de viento de las zonas rurales, Haruhi siempre se maravillaba. Decía que tenían un aspecto extraño, como surrealista, y por eso le gustaban. Un día quiso que nos bajáramos y nos tomáramos una foto. Pusimos la cámara en el techo del carro. En la foto salimos nosotros y unos once o doce molinos en el fondo. Teno que admitir que al verlos se tiene una sensación inusual y que sin duda son extraños, sobre todo vistos desde lejos, cuando el cielo está justo detrás de ellos.

**Insatisfecha**

—¡Kyon, estoy molesta contigo! —me reclamó con voz autoritaria.

—¿Por qué?¿Qué hice? —. Estaba confundido.

—No es lo que haces… ¡es lo que no haces! —. Bufó bastante enojada, luego se reincorporó—. ¡Nunca estás aquí!¡Llegas tarde del trabajo y te vas temprano!¡Siempre estás cansado y preocupado por lo que pasó hoy en tu trabajo y no lo que pasa conmigo!¡Ya no te bañas conmigo, ni me abrazas ni me acaricias como antes! —. Hizo silencio por un segundo, como acumulando fuerzas—: ¡Te ordeno que me abraces y me acaricies como antes, y te bañes conmigo y me preguntes cómo estuvo mi día!¡Y que lo hagas todo de buena gana! —. Todo esto lo dijo señalándome con el índice de forma acusadora.

Sin pensarlo me levanté de la mesa. Me bañé con ella, y la acaricié y la abracé como antes, y le pregunté cómo estuvo su día, y lo hice todo de buena gana.

**Mujer bonita**

Después de hacer el amor, Haruhi se acostó sobre mí, ambos envueltos en sábanas, cubiertos hasta el cuello.

—Kyon, eres un hombre muy hermoso —me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

—Tú en cambio eres fea, mal hablada, tienes mal gusto en la música, eres deshonesta y altanera… —. Se rio y me abrazó fuerte—… Mujer bonita —. La besé en la frente. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío y nos cambiamos de posición, ahora ella estaba abajo. Nuestras anatomías eran una sola, porque nuestras extremidades se enredaban y no se distinguían unas de otras. Alcanzaba el éxtasis cada vez que su piel tersa y blanda rozaba la mía, más áspera, indigna de la suya. Nos quedamos callados por mucho tiempo, meditando.

—Haruhi… si pudieras elegir… ¿cómo morirías? —. No sé qué me poseyó a hacerle una pregunta tan inusual, tal vez fue la noche, que era silenciosa e invitaba a la introspección, pero Haruhi me respondió inmutable, mirando a la ventana, hacia afuera.

—Envenenada por un beso tuyo.

**Capablanca**

Como Haruhi quería ir al parque en bicicleta, pero yo solo quería quedarme en casa a hacerle el amor hasta la noche, nos la jugamos en una partida de ajedrez. Después de que le gané argumentó que solo perdió porque «estaba acostumbrada a jugar con el arzobispo y el canciller, como Capablanca». Al verla indignada le dije que fuéramos al parque en bicicleta, y los ojos le brillaron con emoción.

En el parque correteamos un rato, compramos un helado y nos sentamos en una banca a ver a la gente pasar y los niños jugar. Al volver hicimos el amor hasta la noche, así que los dos ganamos.

**Rumores**

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? —.Haruhi acababa de llegar de una fiesta.

—¡Agh! Terrible… —. Se sentó con expresión indignada. Yo le serví un poco de agua—Todo empezó bien. Música. Baile. La gente se divertía. Pero después, cuando nos sentamos a hablar… siempre es lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasó? —. Estaba un poco apenado porque sabía que estaba de mal humor.

—Lo de siempre… empezaron a hablar de sus novios, que son todos unos idiotas —.Me reí apenado, sintiéndome aludido—Salieron con sus «Nunca está en casa», «No tiene tiempo para mí», «Ya no me hace el amor», «Nunca me abre la puerta»… Entonces me preguntaron a mí, y yo les dije: «Es el mejor», «Siempre me abre las puertas», «Es un sueño», «Siempre me hace el amor» —. Y se rio ruidosamente, con ojos triunfales. Yo estaba avergonzado.

—Y… ¿lo dijiste en serio? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto que no.

**Niña fea**

Un domingo frío, acostados debajo de las sábanas, Haruhi me preguntó si era fea.

—Es que… de niña me decían que era fea, las otras niñas —me dijo con voz triste, casi sollozando.

—Claro que no eres fea. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que eres fea? —. Traté de consolarla.

—Sí soy fea —. Me dio la espalda con las manos en la cara.

—Ahora eres fea, pero si te beso cincuenta veces diciendo «Linda» te volverás bella —. Me acosté encima de ella y la besé en la boca, la nariz, los ojos, el cuello, las orejas, los hombros, la clavícula, la barbilla, sin olvidar llamarla linda a la vez que lo hacía.

—¿Ya no soy fea?

—Pero si nunca lo fuiste.

**¿No conoces esa constelación?**

Cuando todavía vivíamos con nuestros padres, a la vez para buscar intimidad y para huir de ellos, subíamos al techo a ver el cielo estrellado de la noche de Tokio.

—Sería romántico si conocieras alguna constelación y la señalaras para mí —me decía con sarcasmo.

—Creo que te equivocas de hombre si eso es lo que buscas.

—¿No conoces ninguna? —me preguntaba decepcionada.

—Bueno… Sí conozco una, ¿ves aquella estrella?¿La que está al lado de ésa otra, la que es blanca? Ésa es Alfa Centauri —. Entonces ella se reía, divertida—Y esta es la constelación Calamar ¿Acaso no ves esas cinco estrellas una al lado de la otra? Ése es el ojo —. Y soltaba una carcajada. Siempre le respondía lo mismo, y ella siempre lo encontraba gracioso.

**El día que lo supe**

A veces Haruhi me despertaba en medio de la noche, agitada por una pesadilla. Yo la abrazaba y le decía que me contara lo que vio. Pero casi nunca recordaba suficiente para armar una historia; solo retazos y fragmentos aislados. Entonces se acostaba de nuevo, un poco asustada, y yo le acariciaba el pelo hasta que volviera a dormirse. Siempre me tomaba la mano y se la ponía en el pecho.

—¿Sabes cuándo supe que estaba enamorada? —me preguntó una vez. Y me respondió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo—La primera vez que me desperté llorando y te llamé para que me consolaras.

**Haruhi en la cáscara de una nuez**

—Tú te has endulzado conmigo ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué? —. Me miró confundida y molesta a la vez.

—Antes eras más arisca —. Sonreí.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —. Me hizo un ademán de restarle importancia a mis palabras.

—¡Claro que sí! —.Levanté la voz—. Antes no me acomodabas el cuello de la camisa, como lo acabas de hacer —Haruhi no me miró—: antes no me esperabas despierta en la noche, ni me preguntabas sobre mi día, ni te interesabas en mis intereses.

—¡Tú no tienes intereses! —me interrumpió, malhumorada y altanera.

—Y aun así te importa. Como el sábado, que me preguntaste como quedó «aquél juego de béisbol» ¡Ha sido la única vez que me preguntas sobre béisbol!¡En cinco años! —. Mis argumentos eran absurdos, pero aguanté la risa. Su cara se volvió roja.

—¡Kyon, haz silencio, es una orden! —soltó.

—¿Por qué te cuesta admitirlo? —le pregunté, sonriendo. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando para darme la obstinada respuesta que estaba a punto de darme:

—Porque no es verdad.

**Saber besar**

Haruhi es genialmente versátil cuando besa: puede ser gentil, puede ser amable, puede ser tierna, pero también es salvaje, exótica, apasionada y hasta experimental. Los besos tiernos nos los damos en la mañana, cuando despertamos juntos y cuando nos despedimos; ambos pares de labios se encuentran con cariño, pero sin mayor roce.

En la noche, cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, sus besos cambian, son más ansiosos, y yo encuentro necesario seguirle el juego: sus manos me recorren y su mirada es lasciva; se da un encuentro de lenguas tibias y dientes que rechinan. Pero en medio del festín de lujuria, Haruhi se diferencia de otras porque, después de cada beso largo, feroz y desbordante de libido, me da un beso lento, ligerísimo, lleno de cariño y de belleza, más caliente que los demás, que me obliga a seguir besándola.

**¿Por qué amar a Haruhi Suzumiya?**

—Te amo porque me siento solo, porque si te amo me acompañas, porque así me haces comida y me cantas para dormir, porque así te puedo tocar y tú me tocas a mí, porque cuando te amo sé hablar, sé escuchar, sé reír, sé amar y sé hacer el amor, y porque vivir sin nada de esto es respirar por costumbre, sin propósito ni voluntad.

**Cuando desperté, Haruhi todavía estaba ronroneando**

Como hacía frío y teníamos pereza, nos acostamos en el piso de la sala. Ella me daba la espalda y yo le acariciaba el pelo y el cuello. No se movía ni decía nada, así que asumí que estaba complacida. Pero al cabo de un rato noté que su garganta vibraba ligeramente y ella, con los ojos cerrados, emitía un sonido similar a un ronquido, carrasposo. Me sorprendí enormemente y estuve a punto de reírme.

—Haruhi, ¿estás ronroneando? —. No entendí lo que dijo, porque lo murmuró y estaba medio dormida—¿Qué dijiste? —. Dejé de acariciarla. Pero ella tomó mi mano y la puso otra vez en su cuello, ordenándome que continuara.

—Haruhi, ¿tú ronroneas?

—Sí, no lo sé, rasca.

—¿Por qué ronroneas? —. No pude evitar reírme.

—¡Qué sé yo!¡Rasca! —. Y desde entonces Haruhi ronronea cada vez que le rasco el cuello.

**Dios es mujer, tiene piernas largas y caderas anchas**

¿Cómo puede alguien pensar que Haruhi es Dios, si se comporta como cualquier otro ser humano? Aunque si reflexiono, vaya sorpresa se han llevado infinidad de personas cuando por fin, después de años de idolatría, se encuentran con su cantante, escritor o actor favorito, sólo para darse cuenta de que, al igual que ellos, él respira aire, come tres veces al día y tiene malos hábitos.

¿Podría Dios ser tan mundano como nosotros, atado a los límites y las tribulaciones del día a día, frustrado por calor y fastidiado por la voz que dice el nombre de las estaciones de tren? Yo creo que sí puede serlo, porque está frente a mí y es justo lo que hace: mirarme con sorna, con la frente sudada y la boca torcida con sarcasmo. Entonces nos bajamos y yo me detengo a mirar las caderas anchas y las piernas esbeltas de Dios, que se alejan con rapidez asombrosa. Luego se voltea y me mira indignada, zapateando rítmicamente con un pie, a la espera de que la alcance, sólo para poder reprocharme cuanto me tardé en hacerlo.

**Tristezas fugaces**

Había días en que Haruhi no era ella, no gritaba ni formaba un jaleo por cosas sin importancia, no fruncía el ceño, no caminaba rápido y no tiraba del cuello de mi camisa. Era más bien taciturna, callada y caminaba con lentitud, casi de puntillas, para no molestar a nadie. Cuando llevaba pantalón se tumbaba sobre la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a algún lugar demasiado lejano para que yo lo pueda ver.

En la escuela, durante el descanso, cuando yo veía los juegos de béisbol desde la escalera, Haruhi se sentaba a mi lado, pero sin decir nada. Ni siquiera saludaba, sólo me tomaba del brazo y se apoyaba en mi hombro. También me agarraba la mano. Entonces yo la miraría y ella a mí, con ojos que se desbordaban de inocentes y melancólicos. Cuando se ponía así era casi una niña, ingenua y fácil de influir, lo opuesto a su habitual carácter dominante.

Durante estos días, Haruhi siempre terminaba por contagiarme esa tristeza fugaz que la achacaba.

**Pies mojados**

Cuando desayunábamos juntos lo hacíamos descalzos. Haruhi estiraba las piernas por debajo de la mesa y pasaba sus pies por los míos y por mis piernas. Yo siempre me sobresaltaba porque no lo esperaba, y ella reía.

Cuando nos bañábamos, se me pegaba mucho y ponía sus dedos sobre los míos, frotándolos hacia atrás y adelante para hacerme cosquillas y «matar hongos».

Un día fuimos a la playa. Mientras caminábamos al margen de la orilla las olas llegaban a nuestros pies. Haruhi me pisaba cada tantos pasos sólo por diversión, para ver cómo el pie y el tobillo se me llenaban de barro. Después me empujó y nos besamos en la arena. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, llenos de tierra y de agua salada.

**Un beso y una flor**

Era otoño cuando le tomé la foto. Estábamos en casa de sus padres. Había varios viejos amigos, todos comiendo y riéndose despreocupados.

—¿Cómo me veo? —me preguntó sonriente y con las manos en la cadera, que estaba ligeramente echada a un lado. Tenía un vestido amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas. La tela era suave y ligera, y ondeaba libremente al viento. Acababa de ponerse una flor en el pelo y sus ojos tenían un fulgor vivaz. No recuerdo haberla visto tan bella antes de ese día.

Sentí la necesidad de postergar un momento como este. La tomé sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba al lado de la escalera del porche, con la espalda apoyada sobre un pilar. Las personas caminaban de un lado al otro y ella las seguía con mirada inquieta y feliz. Por un segundo se mordió el dedo índice mientras miraba algún niño corretear por el patio, y entonces la tomé. No me percaté de que estaba en blanco y negro hasta después de tomarla. Este es, al día de hoy, el recuerdo más atesorado que tengo de Haruhi.


End file.
